wolfensteinfandomcom-20200223-history
Soldier (The New Colossus)
The Soldier (German: Soldat) is the common enemy infantry unit that Captain B.J. Blazkowicz faces in his campaign against Irene Engel in Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus. Overview Soldiers in Wolfenstein II are mostly stationed in the United States under the command of General Irene Engel. These also includes troops in Section F of Eva’s Hammer and Venus. They are serving their best to exterminate any resistance to the Nazi rule over the United States and the world, as well as ensuring technological development and the safety of the German people. They come with various weaponry such as Maschinenpistole, Sturmgewehr, and Schockhammer X. Their helmet can be removed and obtained by the player if shot off. However, if killed by other methods, the helmets become unobtainable by any means. Soldiers in The New Colossus say lines based on the situation of the battle. Some of the soldiers will yell out their plan to flank Blazkowicz if Blazkowicz is exposed and can be easily flanked, while declaring their intention to throw a grenade if Blazkowicz is in heavy cover. Likewise, the tide of battle also dictates said lines: if Blazkowicz is heavily wounded the Soldiers will tell him that he can't win or he should surrender, while yelling in horror if Blazkowicz is slaughtering them in rapid succession. They share a lot of common traits with the one in the New Order, so it's recommended to see Soldier (The New Order) for reference. Variants 1961 Soldiers= They are the mainstream troops of Nazi Germany in 1961, conducting many operations such as raiding resistance stronghold, patrolling occupied cities, or guarding key military facilities. They often wear the series' symbolic iron facemasks over black balaclava. They are equipped with the Maschinenpistole and Sturmgewehr. Their uniform is the same as in 1960. Those who carry Sturmgewehr wears slightly heavier armor from the picture and shapes loooks like Atom Elite picture below, and drops more armor item when shot. |-|Atom Elites (Atom-Soldaten)= See: Atom Elites Atom Soldiers are hazmat troops operating in mainly hazardous areas like Neue York. They wear gas mask and yellow hazmat suits to protect themselves against nuclear or biological threats. Their combat ability is no different to normal soldiers. Also, Those who wield Maschinenpistole looks slightly different and light armored than soldiers like this picture who equip Sturmgewehr. Picture is shown on below gallery. |-|Raumwaffe Venus Soldiers= See: Venus Soldiers Venus Soldiers are soldiers guarding the Nazi facilities on Venus. They wear orange-colored suits which comes with a presumable coolant supply. However, they are not seen refueling said coolant. As with most other units, their combat ability is the same to normal soldiers. |-|Shirt Soldiers= They are normal soldiers who only wear sleeveless shirts and pants. It is likely that they are off-duty or NCO. They can also be seen in Sector F as part of the Nazi Remnant members in Eva’s Hammer. Skills and weaponry are the same with normal soldiers. |-|Engineers= These are military technicians who wear a green engineer uniform and, sometimes, a cap and glasses. They are present in places where technical engineering is highly required such as Venus or the Ausmerzer. Alongside shirt soldiers, they can also be seen at Sector F. They are armed with the Maschinenpistole. Their green uniform has company symbol of "AXTO", which is presumably engineering company according to concept art book of Wolfenstein: The New Order. |-|Scientists= These are the scientists who control high-tech facilities such as the Oberkommando (Area 52) and Venus. They are armed with the Maschinenpistole and sometimes wear helmets, which can be obtained by player if shot off. |-|Shotgun Elites= This is a distinct soldier class which operates alongside normal soldiers, Atom soldiers, and Venus soldiers. They wield the Schockhammer X and have heavier armor than normal soldiers. Movement is a little bit slower but they approach the player rather quickly to use their shotguns effectively. |-|Marksman Elites= This is another distinct soldier class as the Shotgun Elites. They wield the Sturmgewehr but fire in semi-automatic mode. They are equipped with an optical visor that succeeds the Marksman in The Old Blood. They often support other units at medium range. |-|Ku Klux Klan= See: Ku Klux Klan Ku Klux Klan is an American far-right, white supremacist group-turned-paramilitary organization tasked to govern the South by the Nazis. They are minor enemies that are only encountered in the Southern States during the player's hunt for the Oberkommando. They wear white hoods which serve little to no protection, but may hide them during nighttime. Unusually, they speak German just as the Nazis. They wield the Maschinenpistole. |-|Raumwaffe Moon Soldiers= See: Space Marine Moon Soldiers are troops guarding the Nazi facilities on Moon. They wear white suits and they are only seen in The Diaries of Agent Silent Death when Jessica Valiant pursues her arch-enemy, Gerhardt Dunkel on his moon base. Their combat ability is the same of normal soldiers. Gallery Shirt Soldier 1.png|Shirt Soldier with suspenders. Scientist.png|Dead Scientist. Moon_Soldier.png|Dead Moon Soldier. Untitled-3.png|Ku Klux Klan in Roswell. Atom_MP.jpg|Light armored Atom soldier with Maschinenpistole. PicsArt_10-02-02.36.48.jpg|Concept art for engineer. PicsArt_10-02-02.37.21.jpg|Concept art for scientist. PicsArt_10-02-02.37.57.jpg|Concept art for shirt soldiers. PicsArt_10-02-02.39.56.jpg|Atom elite (AR) and soldier (SMG). Elite_B.jpg|One of Elite with Sturmgewehr. Elite_A.jpg|Another Elite, but heavier armor. Nazi Elite.jpg|Elite Soldier. Nazi_Elite2.jpg|Elite Soldier. 20181109005529_1.jpg|Elite (lunar version) 20181109005219_1.jpg|Venus Soldier (SMG) 20181109005221_1.jpg|Venus Elite Scientist2.jpg|Scientists. Nazi_Judge.jpg|Nazi Judge in BJ's daydream. In reality, you cannot fight him. Owned.png|A Nazi Soldier being felled down, as a nearby soldier shrieks in horror at the carnage ---- Category:Nazi Soldier Category:The New Colossus enemies Category:Schutzstaffel (SS) Category:Raumwaffe Category:Axis